Frozen and Exhausted
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Ginny is freezing and exhausted after a long quidditch practice when she runs into none other than Harry Potter. Harry attempts to warm her up. Just a fluffly Harry/Ginny Drabble. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello my beautiful, wonderful readers! Today I have a fluffy Harry/Ginny Drabble that I wrote last night because I was cold. Yep, that was my inspiration. xD anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy this. :)**

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley sighed and ran a hand through her long red hair. That night's quidditch practice had been awful, especially since it was freezing cold and pouring rain. By the end of the practice, the rain had turned into a slush and everyone had gone inside to take a warm shower or get some tea. Ginny, however, was headed straight for the dormitory because of a huge homework load that week. Quidditch had interfered with school work this week, and she was already behind. So, instead of going and taking a hot shower and relaxing, she was off to get some work done. Hooray.<p>

Shivering like crazy, Ginny stumbled into the Gryffindor common room, which was empty except for one person. And guess who it was? The one and only person in the common room tonight was none other than Harry Potter. Harry freaking Potter, who Ginny had been crushing on since the first time she met him; the very boy that she found adorable with his messy black hair and occasional sarcastic comments. Of course, with Ginny's luck, Harry was going to see her all dripping wet, muddy, and cold before she had a chance to make herself presentable (not that she was planning to do that in the first place, unless she KNEW that Harry would be here).

_I'll just walk past and not say a word,_ Ginny thought. _And then he won't pay any attention to me._

"Hi, Ginny," Harry said, sounding cheerful but exhausted.

_Darn it._

"How was quidditch practice?"

Being put on the spot like that, Ginny blurted out, "cold."

"You look cold," Harry replied. "I think it's supposed to snow tonight."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ginny mumbled. "The rain was more of a slush near the end." He smiled, looking at her for a few solid seconds before standing up, grabbing her hand, and letting it go.

"Wow, Ginny, you're freezing. You should go change out of those wet clothes." He said, sounding somewhat worried.

"Y-yeah, th-that m-m-might h-help," Ginny replied, fighting against her chattering teeth. "I-I'll g-g-go d-do th-that." And she headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Still shivering, Ginny opened up her trunk and pulled out a fleece night gown. She stripped off her sopping wet quidditch robes and pulled on the warmer pajamas. Though having dry clothes on offered immense relief, she still felt like she was almost frozen. Oh, well. Maybe she could snag a seat by the fire while she worked on her homework.

When Ginny walked back down the stairs, she was in for a surprise. Harry and Dobby were both standing in the common room, Harry holding a thick plush blanket and Dobby holding a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate balanced on top of it.

"Ginny, you still look freezing." Harry said. "I brought a blanket and Dobby brought us some hot chocolate."

"Thank you," Ginny replied, taking the warm mug from his hand and taking a seat by the fire.

"Does Harry Potter have any more requests?" Dobby asked excitedly.

"No, that should be all. Thank you, Dobby." Harry smiled and draped the blanket over Ginny's shoulders. It was warm and soft, and it felt amazingly nice. She sighed at the warmth and pulled out her books and quill. To her surprise (and a little bit of discomfort), Harry took a seat right next to her and started scribbling his Herbology essay on a piece of parchment. Ginny started reading about summoning charms, then decided to practice the charm a few times.

"Accio pillow," she said softly, so that she wouldn't disturb Harry, who was still sitting right beside her. Much to her embarrassment, the pillow soared over from the sofa and hit The Boy Who Lived in the face, knocking his glasses askew. As embarrassing as that was, let's just all be glad that it was a pillow, and not a brick (although who knows why anyone would want to summon a brick).

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. "I did not mean for that to happen." He just laughed and straightened his glasses.

"Don't worry about it." Harry smiled weakly, stifling a yawn. "I think I'm just going to finish this all in the morning." He shoved the pile of books back into his bag. Ginny put her books away too.

"Yeah, I think I've almost got the hang of summoning charms." She let out a fierce yawn and shivered again. Although the hot chocolate and blanket had certainly warmed her up, she still felt cold.

"Still cold?" Harry asked somewhat sympathetically. Ginny nodded, and a sly smile lit up Harry's features before he took a seat right next to her, sliding underneath her blanket, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The extra warmth from Harry's body heat warmed up her that extra little bit. Ginny sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for both Harry and Ginny to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just come in the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room from prefect duties, smiling slightly. "Harry, do you need me to check over your- <em>oh<em>." For she had just caught sight of Harry and Ginny asleep on the armchair closest to the fire.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked loudly, clambering into the room.

"Shh, you'll wake them up," Hermione scolded him gently.

"Wake who up?" He replied, still loud.

"Harry and... And Ginny. Look." She pointed out the couple who had fallen asleep sometime ago.

"Oh..." Ron's eyes widened, taking in the scene. "Well, I- blimey."

"Are your protective older brother instincts kicking in?" Hermione teased. "Do you not approve of your sister dating Harry?"

"No!" He said defensively. "We don't even know if they are dating yet, and if it has to be someone, I'm glad that it's Harry."

Harry stirred in his sleep and Hermione shot Ron a warning look.

"What?" He asked loudly. "Hermione, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because-" she whispered, but Harry had just awoken and Ginny looked like she was going to wake up from all of the commotion too. "That's why."

"So..." Harry smiled amusedly. "What'd I miss?" He tightened and arm around Ginny protectively as Ron and Hermione blushed.

"Er... Nothing much."

* * *

><p><strong><span>So yeah. Like I said before, it was just a pointless drabble. :3 oh, and my sister just got a fanfiction account, hers is unicornsandgryffindors. I'll see you all some other time. :)<span>**

**PS: if you have any requests for a story I should write, please review or PM me and I'd be happy to write it! I'll write most pairings unless they are boyxboy or girlxgirl.**


End file.
